


Mess on Stage

by NihilismPastry



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Karaoke, Other, Poly Relationship, Swapfell, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You knew you shouldn't have gone singing with these two...





	Mess on Stage

Stretch belts out the lyrics of the song with a power and charm that hadn’t been there three shots ago. His power mixes perfectly with Mutt’s sultry tone, and you couldn’t help but flush as they sang on the stage. 

It had been Mutt’s idea to do karaoke, and Stretch didn’t join in until he had finished a half bottle of his cheap whiskey. It had been a bit of a spectacle at first. Two skeletons singing. One couldn’t carry a tune, and the other had been rather sexual on stage. 

And now?

Your toes curled as Mutt winked at you, and Stretch’s long tongue slipped out between two equally long fingers. You looked away from the stage, but your skin jumped as cold bone caressed your chin, and you were forced to look at Mutt once more. 

_“i’m a mess for your love it ain’t new~”_

The music continued to thrum in the speakers, and people continued humming or drunkenly singing along to the now ended song. You licked your lips, and Mutt smirked as he darted forward and pressed his fangs to your lips. 

You jolted when you felt a hand on your ass, but when you turned, you were looking at Stretch now. He pressed his flat teeth against your lips, and you could feel Mutt’s fangs nibble on the soft skin of your neck. You knew there would be blood and bruises, but the euphoria swirling in your skull drowned it all out as the next song started in the crowded and smoky bar.

**Author's Note:**

> XD I love these dorks! I need to write about them more often! 
> 
> Know what doesn't need to write more often? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
